Evening Sky
by chenma
Summary: Kadang aku tertawa saat aku menyukai sesuatu, aku memberikan setengah hatiku pada orang lain karena aku tidak bisa memberikan setengah hati lagi pada siapapun. Aku sadari bahwa waktu tidak bisa menghapuskan segalanya karena Kau masih ada di dalam diriku. SuLay/HoLay/JoonXing's fanfiction. Suho x Lay with EXO member. Review juseyo
1. Chapter 1

Semua orang paling suka melihat langit senja saat matahari terbenam.

Katanya, langit akan berubah warna menjadi kuning kemerahan dengan sedikit warna oranye di beberapa bagian.

Sungguh lukisan langit yang indah, apalagi melihatnya bersama orang tersayang.

Aku juga berpikiran seperti itu.

Tapi—

Tidak lagi sejak langit senja menjadi saksi bisu perpisahan kita.

Dengan bibirmu yang berucap selamat tinggal—

matahari pun seakan meninggalkanku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chenma present ...**

**Evening Sky**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : ****Kim ****Joonmyeon**** (Suho)****, ****Zhang ****Yixing**** (Lay)****, and other**

**Disclaimer : EXO belongs to God. This fanfict belongs to me**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : boy x boy, OOC, typo (s), dll**

**A/N : ****habis tulisan ****'****END****'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka bilang aku adalah manusia yang tidak peka dengan keadaan sekitar. Menyepelekan segala hal termasuk tugas yang dikejar _deadline_ dan masalah pasangan hidup.

_Well_, aku memang tidak terlalu ingin pusing dengan segala hal yang ada di sekitarku. Biarkan saja hal - hal itu berjalan dengan sendirinya.

Mengenai tugas, pastinya akan kuusahakan untuk mengerjakannya semampuku.

Dan mengenai pasangan hidup-

Baiklah, aku tahu aku sudah berada di universitas. Pencarian jati diri di masa _senior high school_ telah selesai. Saatnya aku menempuh masa dimana aku harus bisa mengambil segala keputusan sendiri dan dengan resiko yang menyertainya pula.

Bicara soal pasangan, aku sih tidak mempunyai kriteria khusus.

Tidak perlu yang seksi seperti juniorku di jurusan.

Atau yang terlalu tampan bak pangeran seperti ketua kelasku.

Atau yang berbadan tinggi seperti kekasih teman kecilku itu.

Aku hanya butuh yang tulus.

Sungguh.

Bahkan kalaupun lelaki yang di depanku ini yang bersedia menjadi pacarku—

"Xing-ah, a-aku menyukaimu sejak kita berkenalan di hari pertama ospek."

Tangannya terulur, sedikit bergetar ketika telapak tangannya telah bersentuhan dengan punggung tanganku.

Aku mencoba bersikap biasa dengan sedikit menampilkan senyumku. Alih - alih berusaha menetralkan jantungku yang mendadak berdetak dengan ritme lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Dan a-aku ingin sekali k-kau menjadi pacarku."

Peluh mulai membasahi pelipisnya dan itu membuatku yang melihatnya ingin sekali tertawa.

Aku tidak langsung merespon. Tapi kilatan matanya menunjukkan harapan agar aku menjawab iya.

"Oke." Responku akhirnya.

Dahinya menyerngit, mungkin ia merasa ambigu dengan jawabanku.

Maka ku genggam tangannya dan meremasnya pelan, "aku mau jadi pacarmu, Joonmyeon."

Responnya sedikit dramatis setelah aku menjelaskan maksud perkataanku. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit lebar dan ia balik menggenggam tanganku terlampau erat.

Grep

"Gomawo Xing-ah, saranghae jeongmal!" dan memelukku secara mendadak hingga aku sedikit terdorong ke belakang.

"Ne, Joonmyeon-ah."

Yah kupikir tidak apa menerima pernyataan cintanya. Hitung - hitung sebagai amunisiku supaya terhindar dari ejekan teman - teman yang terus mengataiku jomblo.

Toh Joonmyeon lumayan tampan, walau tubuhnya tidak melebihi tinggi tubuhku tapi otaknya jauh di atas kemampuan otak ku. Bisa saja aku minta ajarkan mata kuliah yang sulit padanya alih - alih menyontek hasil pekerjaannya.

Ya itupun kalau kebetulan kami mengambil mata kuliah yang sama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alasanku menerima Joonmyeon sebagai pacar memang terdengar picik sekali.

Tapi tak ku sangka dia benar - benar serius menjadikanku sebagi pacarnya.

Terbukti dari dia yang meng-sms-ku rutin lima kali sehari diwaktu yang hampir bersamaan tiap harinya.

**.**

Pagi hari :

_From: Kim Joonmyeon_

_Selamat pagi sayang, sudah bangun? Jangan lupa untuk sarapan! Semoga harimu menyenangkan~_

**_._**

Siang hari :

_From: Kim Joonmyeon_

_Sudah memasuki jam makan siang. Kau bawa bekal? Kalau iya, cepat dimakan ya. Tapi kalau tidak, segera balas sms ini dan aku akan mampir ke kelasmu membawakan makanan._

**_._**

Sore hari :

_From: Kim Joonmyeon_

_Kuliahmu hanya sampai sore kan? Cepat pulang ya sayang. Hati - jati di jalan. Love you_

**_._**

Malam hari :

_From: Kim Joonmyeon_

_Sayang, jangan lupa makan malam ya dan cepat selesaikan tugas. Nanti aku boleh meneleponmu kan? Hehehe..._

**_._**

Menjelang tidur :

_From: Kim Joonmyeon_

_Terima kasih telah menemani mengobrol. Jadi semakin sayang, deh {} good night and sweet dream._

**_._**

Aku sendiri cukup merasa senang dengan perhatiannya. Meski aku masih belum merasakan perasaan lebih—seperti cemburu ketika melihatnya dekat atau berjalan berdua dengan stafnya diorganisasi—tapi setidaknya sedikit demi sedikit aku mulai belajar membalas perasaannya untukku.

Keseriusan yang ia tunjukkan juga bukan lewat sms saja.

Hal kedua yang membuatku senang menjadi pacarnya adalah ketika dia menyempatkan dirinya untuk menemaniku selama latihan di ruang _dance_ berlangsung. Padahal aku yakin, dia sendiri disibukkan dengan jadwal rapatnya dibadan eksekutif mahasiswa.

Joonmyeon memang seorang kutu buku, tapi ia tak sampai melewatkan malam minggu juga dengan buku - bukunya. Kadang kalau agendanya sedang renggang, dia akan meneleponku dan mengatakan kalau dirinya sudah berada di depan rumah.

"Kau tidak ada kegiatan kan? Aku akan masuk ke dalam dan meminta ijin Baba dan Mama untuk mengajakmu jalan - jalan."

Pipiku langsung memanas mendengar perkataannya itu. Meski seenaknya saja memanggil Baba dan Mama dengan sebutan akrab, tapi aku merasa dihormati sekali sebagai pacarnya. Ia tak seenaknya mengajakku pergi tanpa sepengetahuan orang tuaku.

"Hati - hati di jalan, ya. Nak Joonmyeon tolong jaga Yixing baik - baik ya, dia suka lupa daratan kemudian tersesat."

Sedikit tertohok mengetahui Mama mempermalukanku secara terang - terangan di depan Joonmyeon. Kalau nanti sudah sampai rumah, aku akan mengumpati bumbu dapur biar Mama tidak bisa masak!

Eh, tapi nanti aku tidak bisa makan kalau Mama tidak masak?

Huft , tidak jadi deh -_-

"Xing, kau kenapa?"

Aku menoleh kemudian menggeleng. Ah pasti Joonmyeon khawatir sekali saat aku melamun dan berfantasi tadi.

"Kau kedinginan?"

"Tidak, kok."

Puk

Aku sedikit terkejut merasakan sesuatu menempel di badan belakangku. Ternyata Joonmyeon melepaskan jaketnya dan memasangkannya padaku.

Huft, bagaimana aku tidak makin cinta dengan lelaki ini?

"Tapi wajahmu memerah, kita cari minuman hangat, ya?"

Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Terlalu bingung harus merespon apa. Joonmyeon memang bukan seorang yang bisa mengungkapkan cintanya dengan kata - kata (sms tidak dihitung karena ia pasti mengetiknya disertai dengan pertimbangan berat dan terbukti dengan bahasanya yang itu - itu saja). Joonmyeon lebih suka mengungkapkannya dengan tindakan.

Seperti sekarang ini, ia merapatkan jaketnya ke tubuh ringkihku dan menyuruhku menggenggam gelas plastik berisi coklat hangat.

"Terima kasih. Kau baik sekali." dan aku hanya membalasnya dengan perkataan umum dan sederhana.

"Kau pacarku, sudah sepatutnya aku melakukan ini semua."

Aku mulai menyeruput cairan berwarna coklat tersebut, menambah kehangatan pada tubuhku.

"Jadi, kalau aku bukan pacarmu, kau akan memperlakukanku debgan buruk?"

Mata Joonmyeon membulat, kentara sekali dia terkejut, "e-eh bukan begitu Yixing. M-maksudku—"

"Tidak apa. Aku hanya bercanda."

Ku seruput lagi coklat panas di tanganku, tapi sedikit terganggu dengan getaran di sebelahku.

"Myun," ku letakkan coklat panasku yang tinggal setengah, begitu juga dengan punya Joonmyeon, "sudah tidak apa." Kataku sambil menggenggam tangannya.

_Kenapa tangan ini terasa berkali - kali lipat lebih hangat?_

"Maaf ya, Xingie. Aku tidak bermaksud."

Aku menggeleng kemudian menyatukan kedua dahi kami. Dapat kurasakan hembusan napas Joonmyeon menabrak hidungku.

"Aku justru sangat senang dengan semua perlakuanmu selama ini. Aku bahkan tak menyangkan kau benar - benar serius menjadikanku sebagai pacarmu, hehehe."

Joonmyeon tersenyum. _Ganteng sekali_. Pipiku rasanya memanas bahkan sampai ke telinga.

"Jadi, sudah boleh?"

Aku menyerngit, tidak mengerti.

"Maksud—"

Dan detik berikutnya ku rasakan bibirku menempel dengan daging kenyal.

_Oh Tuhan, Joonmyeon menciumku!_

Awalnya aku sedikit bingung, tapi akhirnya ku pejamkan mata dan membiarkan Joonmyeon mengambil alih ciuman ini. Termasuk ketika lidahnya menjilat bibirku, ku biarkan bibirku terbuka dan Joonmyeon menyapukan lidahnya di dalam rongga mulutku. Bahkan aku sudah tidak peduli tanganku yang bergerak seenaknya ke belakang kepalanya dan meremas rambutnya.

Kami berciuman cukup panas hingga Joonmyeon yang akhirnya melepasnya. Kami mengambil napas bersama - sama dengan kepalaku yang bersandar di dada bidangnya.

"Wajahmu memerah."

"DIAM!"

"Haha... kau lucu Xing-ah."

"Kau menyebalkan, Myun."

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tuhan memang adil. Membagi rata tiap kebahagiaan dan kesedihan pada tiap hambanya.

Kalau kemarin aku tengah dilanda kebahagiaan. Maka sekarang waktunya aku dilanda kesedihan.

Aku dan Joonmyeon semakin dewasa dan itu artinya sudah tidak ada lagi waktu untuk bermain. Bahkan pergi keluar di malam minggu sudah sangat jarang kami lakukan.

Kami sekarang lebih sering berkomunikasi lewat sms, bertemu pun hanya di kampus dan itu hanya sekedar makan siang bersama atau saling sapa.

Aku semakin disibukkan dengan latihan untuk perlombaan _dance_ tingkat nasional dan Joonmyeon dengan rapat penerimaan mahasiswa baru.

Sms rutin dari Joonmyeon yang mengingatkan aku untuk makan dan segera tidur di malam hari sudah tidak ada lagi selama dua minggu terakhir ini.

Kesepian? Jelas.

Tapi sayangnya aku yang dari dulu cuek dengan masalah pasangan hidup akhirnya mulai terbiasa dengan ketidakhadiran Joonmyeon belakangan ini.

Berawal dari kesendirian berakhir juga dengan kesendirian. Begitu pikirku.

Lagipula, aku sebagai kekasih yang baik juga harus mengerti bahwa Joonmyeon sedang tidak bisa untuk dijadikan tempat bermanja - manja dan berkeluh kesah karena latihan _dance_ yang semakin berat.

Karena tidak ada yang mau menghubungi duluan sebab menganggap masing - masing sibuk, jadilah hubungan kami merenggang.

Aku kembali menjadi Yixing yang dulu.

Pulang larut dari kampus hanya karena nongkrong sambil main poker dengan Sehun, Kai, Chanyeol, dan Jongdae. Bangun tidur paling telat pukul delapan pagi dan tidur di atas jam dua belas malam.

Benar – benar hidup yang tidak sehat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei pacar bayangan."

Aku memberikan _glare_ terbaikku pada manusia tiang hitam di sebelahku, "jangan sombong, ya, nanti ku suruh Kyungsoo meninggalkanmu baru tahu rasa!"

Jongdae dan Chanyeol tertawa terbahak – bahak, permainan poker kami terabaikan.

"Apa hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo?"

Aku berdecih kemudian menoleh ketika ku rasa Jongdae menepuk bahuku, "nanti kalau Joonmyeon sudah tidak sibuk, dia pasti akan menghubungimu Yixing-ah."

"Jangan membuatku berharap, Jongdae. Simpan troll mu untuk Minseok besok."

Mereka bertiga tertawa dan aku tidak peduli.

Tapi jujur, aku berharap apa yang dikatakan Jongdae menjadi kenyataan.

Sangat berharap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Harapanku terkabul sebulan setelah Jongdae mengatakan Joonmyeon akan menghubungiku dan voila, hari ini ia mengajakku berjalan - jalan.

Meski bukan malam minggu dan besok kami masih harus ke kampus (bukan untuk kuliah, tapi untuk mengospek mahasiswa baru) tapi aku tetap memasang wajah bahagia ketika bertemu dengannya.

Grep

Aku bahkan langsung memeluknya karena terlalu rindu tidak melihat wajahnya akhir - akhir ini.

"Sepertinya ada yang rindu?"

Joonmyeon tersenyum menggoda, aku membalasnya dengan memukul pelan dadanya.

"Cepat jalan, aku tidak mau pulang larut dan besok dimarahi Donghae sunbae karena datang dengan mata seperti panda."

Joonmyeon mengangguk setuju sebelum akhirnya menyalakan mesin motornya.

Sebenarnya ini masih siang hari, tapi aku yakin Joonmyeon juga tidak ingin pulang larut karena besok dia harus memberi sambutan pada mahasiswa baru sebagai Ketua BEM. Dia harus menyimpan tenaganya untuk besok.

Begitupun juga aku yang harus _perform_ di depan mahasiswa baru demi merekrut anggota baru untuk unit kegiatan mahasiswa.

Aku dan Joonmyeon hanya makan siang berdua kemudian jalan - jalan santai di tepi pantai. Terkadang bermain air walau akhirnya kita sepakat untuk menghentikannya karena takut masuk angin.

"Xing-ah kau terlihat lebih kurus."

Aku dan Joonmyeon memutuskan duduk di tepi pantai sambil melihat langit senja dengan warna kuning kemerahan yang indah.

"Pacarku tidak memperhatikanku."

Joonmyeon menarikku mendekat dan melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggangku, ku respon dengan menyandarkan kepalaku di dadanya.

"Maaf, ya, aku bukan pacar yang baik."

Aku menggeleng pelan, menggenggam tangannya yang melingkar di pinggangku.

"Tidak apa. Aku juga harus mengerti dengan keadaan pacarku."

Detik selanjutnya ku rasakan kecupan di ubun – ubun kepalaku. Reflek ku pejamkan untuk menikmatinya. Sudah lama kami tidak melakukan hal seintim ini.

"Xing-ah boleh aku bertanya?"

"Tentu saja, tak perlu meminta ijin pun kau selalu ku ijinkan."

Joonmyeon mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, "kau ingat kan obrolan kita malam itu?"

Aku mengangguk, "ya, kau bilang, kau sangat suka dengan hal berbau teknologi dan sains."

Hening menyelimuti kami setelah itu, aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan mendapati mata Joonmyeon menatap tepat ke arahku, "kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan perkataanku?"

Joonmyeon menggeleng kemudian mengecup singkat bibirku, "Aku mencintaimu, Kim Yixing."

"Jangan seenaknya kau mengganti margaku."

Biasanya Joonmyeon akan tertawa setelah mendengar omelanku, tapi kali ini dia hanya diam menatap langit senja di depan kami, "Xing-ah, kalau kita harus berpisah—" ucapannya berhenti bersamaan dengan genggaman tangan kami yang terlepas.

"Kita baru kembali bertemu dan kau sudah ingin berpisah lagi?" aku sadar nada bicaraku sedikit meninggi, aku bahkan sadar melihat bahasa tubuh Joonmyeon yang terkejut.

"Xing-ah, dengar penjelasanku dulu."

Joonmyeon kembali meraih tanganku dan menggamnya erat, "aku hanya bertanya, kalau seandainya kita harus berpisah, apa kau mau menjalin _long distance relationship_ denganku?"

"Kenapa harus menjalin hubungan jarak jauh? Memang kau mau kemana?"

Joonmyeon menghela napas. Ditariknya tubuhku mendekat dan disenderkannya kepalaku di dada bidangnya.

"Maaf jika aku memberi tahumu secara tiba - tiba."

Aku hanya diam tak merespon, perasaan tak enak mulai melandaku.

"Aku direkomendasikan oleh pihak universitas meneruskan kuliah ke Jerman."

Aku ingin bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan Joonmyeon, tapi kungkungannya pada tubuhku terlalu kuat.

"Maafkan aku karena aku telah menyetujuinya tanpa meminta persetujuanmu dulu."

Mataku terasa panas, sangat panas melebihi ketika Mama menyuruhku mengiris bawang.

"Maafkan aku Xing-ah. Tapi aku—"

Aku segera mendorong Joonmyeon, menatapnya tepat di mata. Ada penyesalan sekaligus harapan di sana. Di satu sisi aku tidak ingin berpisah dengannya tapi di satu sisi aku turut bahagia mendengar impiannya akan terwujud.

Joonmyeon memang pintar dalam hal teknologi dan sains, tak heran pihak universitas merekomendasikannya kepada universitas terbaik di Jerman.

Aku mencoba mengerti, tapi hatiku yang sudah mulai merasakan cinta padanya secara utuh terlanjur terluka. Aku bahkan ingin membalas semua perlakuan Joonmyeon mulai detik ini.

Meski menerima hubungan jarak jauh termasuk balasan yang cukup, tapi aku bukanlah tipe yang bisa bertahan.

Tidak dihubungi dua minggu saja aku sudah kembali menjadi Yixing yang brutal (meski hati tetap setia pada Joonmyeon), bagaimana nanti kalau ditinggal selama bertahun - tahun? Bisa jadi akhirnya aku malah nekat mencari tambatan hati lain.

Aku menggeleng perlahan sambil melangkah mundur, "maaf Myun, tapi aku tidak bisa. Kau. . . Kau belum mengenalku." Kemudian pergi meninggalkannya, tanpa peduli ia yang terus menyerukan namaku dan memintaku untuk berhenti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Awalnya sangat susah menjalani hari tanpa Joonmyeon di sisi. Tapi aku adalah seorang manusia yang cuek dan mudah bosan. Jadi akhirnya ketika aku sibuk dengan latihan dance dan segala macam bentuk kegiatan di kampus, akhirnya aku kembali lagi menjadi Zhang Yixing.

Ya, meski terkadang saat mataku bertemu pandang dengan Joonmyeon masih ada rasa rindu yang menyeruak.

_Hell_, kami berpacaran selama setahun lebih, tak mungkin tak ada yang membekas apalagi Joonmyeon memperlakukanku dengan benar - benar baik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku bangun telat karena terlalu lelah bermain poker setelah latihan _dance_ kemarin sore. Biasanya aku akan santai tapi kali ini tidak bisa karena mata kuliah pertama pagi ini diajar oleh dosen super _killer_, Eunhyuk _so__n__sangnim_.

Dan parahnya, kelompok ku kebagian presentasi pertama dan semua bahannya ada padaku.

Sial!

Ini salah satu kerugian tak lagi berpacaran dengan Joonmyeon. Tak ada lagi sms berisi ucapan selamat pagi atau deringan telepon pengganti alarm.

Tunggu, kenapa Joonmyeon terasa nyata? Apa yang berdiri di sana itu benar Joonmyeon? Apa karena ini efek terlalu intens memikirkannya?

Tapi kenapa dia dengan—

—seorang wanita?

"Yixing?"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku, terlihat Joonmyeon berjalan ke arahku. Aku memperhatikannya yang berjalan ke sini, tapi bukan bagaimana cara dia berjalan. Aku memperhatikan tangannya yang sempat tertaut dengan si wanita sebelum mereka berpisah.

_Ck, itu kan Sulli. Dia termasuk sainganku dalam merebut hati Joonmyeon. Ah, sudahlah, kami kan sudah berakhir._

"Yixing, kenapa wajahmu memerah? Kau sakit?"

Joonmyeon semakin mendekat dan rasa rindu itu semakin menyeruak. Ck, aku benci mengakui ini tapi aku ingin sekali memeluk tubuhnya.

"Woy Yixing, apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

Aku dan Joonmyeon menoleh bersamaan. Di sana ada Chanyeol dan Kai—yang sibuk dengan _psp_nya.

Aku langsung berlari kemudian menyeret dua tiang itu untuk naik ke lantai dua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jreng jreng jreng

Aku memetik senar gitar dengan brutal. Membiarkan Chanyeol tertawa terbahak - bahak dengan aksiku.

"Ada yang cemburu rupanya."

Aku mendengus kemudian mulai memetik sinarku secara lembut. Kasian juga senarku baru ku ganti dan pik gitar kesayanganku yang baru saja ku temukan di tumpukan barang - barang bekas di laci kamarku.

"Hei Yixing-ah, gue punya lagu yang bagus buat lo."

Aku melirik Chanyeol sebentar, lelaki dengan tinggi terlampau tak wajar itu mulai memetik gitarnya, "eotteon naredeun jeonyeokhaneureun mot ollyeoboneun seupgwani isseo—"

"Woy woy, tahan, tahan, gak banget suara lo tuh!"

Chanyeol tidak menghentikan nyanyian maupun petikan gitarnya, sesekali ia memejamkan mata dan berusaha mencapai ke nada tertinggi yang ia bisa. Sedikit menghiburku yang tengah kesal karena pertemuan dengan Joonmyeon tadi.

"Kok nyesek ya?" Responku setelah lagu berakhir.

"Ini lagu lo banget, bro! Telat jatuh cinta! Hahaha..." aku hanya tersenyum miris. Chanyeol benar, aku telat untuk menyadari perasaanku. Joonmyeon sudah pergi ketika aku menyadari kalau aku membutuhkannya.

"Oy Xing-ah."

Aku menoleh, menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan penuh tanya, "jangan dipaksain kalau ngga bisa, oke?"

Aku menyerngit, "Sehun sama Kris, jangan, ya?"

Aku terkekeh, "tapi mereka tipe gue banget, Yeol!"

Chanyeol menggeleng, menaruh gitarnya kemudian menghadapkan badanku padanya, "kalau cuma bisa ngasih setengah hati mending lo campakkan aja mereka."

"Gue akan belajar memberikan sepenuh hati gue ke mereka."

"Seperti ke Joonmyeon dulu?"

Aku terbatuk, Chanyeol terlalu jujur, "sial lo, gue jadi kesel lagi!"

Chanyeol tertawa sampai menepuk pahanya, "kesel atau rindu? Hahahaha…"

Jreng jreng jreng

Ku petik senar gitarku kembali, menyanyikan lirik lagu bagian akhir yang Chanyeol nyanyikan untukku, "kenangannya, Yeol. Susah gue lupain. Dan lagi mungkin aja Kris dan Sehun akan meninggalkan gue sama seperti yang Joonmyeon lakukan. Gue. . . belum siap."

Chanyeol menepuk - nepuk bahuku. Memberi semangat.

"Mungkin sebenarnya hubungan jarak jauh ngga terlalu buruk, Xing."

Aku menggeleng kemudian bangkit sambil menyampirkan gitarku ke punggung, "lo ngga kenal gue, Yeol." Kemudian berjalan pergi, pulang.

"Woy, Xing, matahari bahkan belum terbenam lo udah mau pulang?"

"Gue trauma Yeol! Kita pisah karena si langit senja dan matahari!"

Chanyeol terlihat melongo di tempatnya, "lo harus _l__ong __last_ sama Baekhyun! Kalau ngga, gitar lo gak bakal lo liat lagi!"

Aku tak terlalu jelas melihat ekspresi Chanyeol tapi aku yakin dia pasti menelan ludahnya gugup.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kadang aku tertawa saat aku menyukai sesuatu

Terkadang juga aku merasa sangat bahagia

Tapi kau hidup dalam diriku

Setiap aku memberikan hatiku pada orang lain aku terbiasa memberikan setengah hatiku padanya

Aku benci firasat bahwa kalau memberikan semua itu, dia akan meninggalkanku

Aku tak bisa memberikan setengah hati ini pada siapapun

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kata - kata yang belum sempat aku katakan padamu tertinggal dimulutku

Cinta yang belum aku berikan sepenuhnya padamu tertinggal di pikiranku

Mungkin kau masih ada di dalam diriku

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : ****terima kasih buat Mbak Ailee atas lagu Evening Sky-nya. Menginspirasi sekali! Sedikit ada hal yang sama denganku di lagu itu! Terima kasih juga buat dede Azura Ave yang pikirannya menginspirasiku! Terima kasih juga buat someone yang sekarang kabarnya sudah pulang ke kampung. Miss you so badly~**

**Ini memang terinspirasi dari lagunya Ailee yang Evening Sky tapi bukan berarti ini songfict loh ya, bukan!**

**Awalnya bukan seperti ini, ada perombakan dimana ****–**** mana. Maaf kalau akhirnya malah tidak nyambung. Tadinya ingin full mengetik ****'****about me****'**** tapi karena suatu hal jadilah seperti ini.**

**Review juseyo~**


	2. Karena Ku Sanggup

Kadang aku tertawa saat aku menyukai sesuatu

Terkadang juga aku merasa sangat bahagia

Tapi kau hidup dalam diriku

Setiap aku memberikan hatiku pada orang lain aku terbiasa memberikan setengah hatiku padanya

Aku benci firasat bahwa kalau memberikan semua itu, dia akan meninggalkanku

Aku tak bisa memberikan setengah hati ini pada siapapun

Karena Kau hidup dalam diriku

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chenma present . . .**

**Karena Ku Sanggup**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : ****Kim ****Joonmyeon ****(Suho), ****Zhang ****Yixing ****(Lay), and other**

**Disclaimer : EXO belongs to God. This fanfict belongs to me**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : boy x boy, OOC, typo (s), dll**

**A/N :**** terima kasih buat reff lagunya Mbak Agnes Monica dan Mas - mas Kahitna (Mantan Terindah). Menginspirasi sekali ! Buat Mbak Agnesmo, longlast sama Papa Siwon ya Mbak /eh**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yixing merogoh sakunya, mencari sisa satu bungkus permen karet yang ia beli kemarin malam saat menemani Adiknya jajan di warung dekat rumah.

Tangannya dengan sigap membuka bungkusnya kemudian memasukkan isinya ke dalam mulut. Mengunyah, mengecap, mengunyah kemudian meniupnya—

Plop

—tersenyum bahagia ketika balon yang terbuat dari permen karetnya itu pecah dan menimbulkan suara sedikit berisik di koridor kampusnya.

"Bukankah Joonmyeon melarangmu memakan permen karet lagi?"

Yixing mendengus, sengaja mendorong Baekhyun hingga terantuk deretan loker di sebelahnya sebagai respon tidak suka.

"Aku benar 'kan?"

"Kau menjerumuskanku Baek."

"Bilang saja kau susah _move on_." Cibir Baekhyun yang dihadiahi sentilan di daun telinganya oleh Yixing.

Inginnya memakan hidup – hidup lelaki mungil di sebelahnya ini kalau saja tidak ada Chanyeol dan Kris yang menghampirinya, "kau baru datang? Kenapa tidak menelepon untuk berangkat bersama?"

Yixing menggaruk tengkuknya, "aku takut merepotkanmu, Kris."

Kris memberikan senyum tulusnya, "tapi aku tidak merasa begitu, Zhang."

Yixing hanya menggindikkan bahunya, "kalau begitu nanti kita pulang bersama, ya?"

"Ya, terserah. Aku duluan, ya."

Kris baru saja ingin mengejar Yixing kalau saja Chanyeol tidak menahan lengannya, "kau masih terus berusaha?"

"Yixing itu sebenarnya kesepian, percayalah." Tapi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak berpikiran begitu, "ya terserahmu sajalah." Dan mereka hanya berharap Kris tidak sakit hati saat ia menyadari kalau dirinya hanya menjadi korban pemberi harapan palsu-nya Yixing.

**.**

Yixing sedang sibuk dengan _game_ di ponselnya. Mengeluarkan erangan—yang menurut lelaki di sebelahnya ini—begitu _sexy_ ketika _game over_.

"Taktikmu salah."

Kepalanya menoleh, mendapati Sehun memandangi ponsel di genggamannya, "nih coba kau yang mainkan!" titahnya sambil mengulurkan ponselnya kepada Sehun.

Sehun menerimanya kemudian memainkan _game_ yang tadi Yixing mainkan. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Sehun untuk menaikkan level _game_ tersebut dan Yixing yang mengetahuinya senang bukan main.

"Aaaaa gomawoyo Sehunnie~" reflek ia memeluk Sehun karena terlalu bahagia gamenya naik ke level tinggi dengan mudah.

Sehun yang dipeluk—karena pada dasarnya memang itu tujuannya—merasa santai – santai saja dengan perlakuan Yixing, tidak peduli dengan tatapan dari Kai di depannya. Toh Kai kan bisa minta peluk Kyungsoo nanti.

"Ne, Xing-ge, sama – sama. Game itu sebenarnya tidak susah kok. Yang penting strategi untuk mengalahkan musuhnya harus benar."

Yixing masih memeluk Sehun, ia mengangguk – anggukkan kepalanya.

"Terima kasih, kamu benar – benar hebat!"

**.**

"Xing."

Yang dipanggil mendongakkan kepalanya dari piring di depannya, "Apa?"

"Kau nanti jadi pulang dengan Kris?"

Dahinya mengkerut, "Luhan-ge tahu dari siapa?"

"Baekhyun." Itu Minseok yang menjawab karena Luhan tidak sengaja memakan cabai di nasi goreng yang ia pesan dan meminum jusnya dengan brutal, "Ck, sudah ku bilang jangan pakai sambal! Untung aku tidak mati karena kepedasan!" kemudian menggerutu sambil menunjuk – nunjuk makanannya dengan dramatis.

Ck, dasar drama king.

"Palingan dia ada latihan basket dan akhirnya aku tetap pulang sendiri."

Luhan—yang telah selesai dengan kepedasannya—dan Minseok menatap iba Yixing. Lelaki bermata sayu itu lebih sering berkata pesimis sejak hubungannya dengan Joonmyeon kandas.

"Tidak usah menatapku begitu, aku baik – baik saja."

Minseok mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh punggung tangan Yixing, "Yixing pasti kuat."

Yixing memberikan senyumannya dan sedikit terkekeh ketika Luhan memarahi makanannya lagi, ntah apa yang salah kali ini dengan makanan itu.

_Ya, ku harap aku kuat._

**.**

Lagi – lagi Yixing mengunyah permen karet. Kali ini disambi dengan bermain poker. Sedikit tidak peduli dengan matahari yang teriknya begitu mampu membuat ubun – ubun kepala mendidih.

Yap, Yixing, Chanyeol, Jongdae, dan Kai bermain poker di halaman kampus mereka. Tanpa perlindungan apapun.

Tentu saja alasan mereka main poker disiang hari—bukan dimalam hari seperti biasa—karena, "Tuan Zhang ini trauma pada matahari terbenam, guys. Ayo kita ladeni saja permintaannya bermain poker di siang bolong ini."

Jongdae dan Kai sudah menggaruk kepala serta mengelap pelipisnya yang berkeringat tapi Yixing dan Chanyeol tetap fokus pada permainan.

Jelas saja, mereka kebagian duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang.

"Sampai rumah aku mungkin tidak akan dikenali lagi oleh orang tuaku karena kulitku semakin menghitam."

Yixing terbahak, memberi peluang Chanyeol untuk mengintip isi kartunya, "Yak! Kau curang, Park, mengambil kesempatan saat aku sedang bahagia!" dan berakhir dengan jitakan Yixing di pelipis kirinya.

"Aw."

"Hahaha.. tapi kau memang sudah hitam, Tuan Kim, bahkan mungkin saat kau lahir orang tuamu tidak yakin kau adalah anak mereka."

Itu adalah candaan Jongdae yang paling sadis. Bahkan Yixing yang biasanya ikut mengejeknya kini malah memasang wajah simpati.

"Xing-ge!"

Tiga lelaki dengan sifat berbeda itu menoleh kemudian memberikan ekspresi berbeda untuk seorang yang berseru tadi.

"Oi Sehun-ah, sini gabung!"

Sehun menghampiri tapi tidak ikut duduk bersama mereka, "Ge, ayo aku antar pulang!" tangannya sudah akan meraih tangan Yixing kalau saja Kai tidak menarik Yixing mendekat padanya.

"Yixing tidak boleh pulang sekarang, kita bahkan baru mulai bermain." Cegahnya.

"Lagipula, sana kau kalau mau pulang ya pulang sendiri saja." Tambah Jongdae.

Sehun melirik Yixing, lelaki keturunan Changsa itu hanya menggindikan bahu.

"Oi Sehun-ah, bukannya kau ini tim inti basket? Kenapa kau tidak latihan dengan Kris?" pertanyaan Chanyeol sukses membuat Sehun salah tingkah.

Lelaki dengan warna kulit abnormal itu menggaruk tengkuknya, "Soal itu. . . sebenarnya hari ini latihan dibatalkan karena pelatih mendadak ada urusan."

Chanyeol, Jongdae, dan Kai tentu saja tidak percaya. Mana mungkin seorang disiplin seperti Changmin sonsangnim mendadak membatalkan latihan apalagi pertandingan basket tingkat nasional sudah semakin dekat.

"Yixing akan pulang bersamaku."

Kalau tadi mereka memberikan ekspresi yang berbeda ketika Sehun memanggil Yixing. Kini mereka memasang ekspresi sama ketika Joonmyeon yang tiba – tiba datang mengusik pembicaraan tidak penting mereka.

Spechless.

"Kau sudah tidak ada kuliah lagi kan?"

Yixing dengan patuh menggeleng.

"Nah, kajja ku antar kau pulang. Sekalian aku ingin menjenguk Mamamu, ku dengar dari Kyungsoo katanya beliau sakit?"

Yixing masih dalam mode ekspresi keterkejutannya, jadi ia menurut saja saat Joonmyeon membuang semua kartu remi yang ada di tangannya dan membawa pergi dirinya dari sana.

Perlahan, ada rasa senang dan sesak timbul secara bersamaan ketika menyadari genggaman tangan Joonmyeon pada pergelangannya mengerat.

Ia seperti _de javu_. Apalagi pipi dan matanya memanas ketika Joonmyeon membukakan pintu mobil untuk dirinya.

**.**

Setengah jam berlalu begitu cepat. Yixing tersadar dari pikirannya ketika mobil Joonmyeon sudah berhenti tepat di depan rumahnya.

"A-apa kita sudah sampai?"

Yixing menggigit bibir bawahnya. Pertanyaan bodoh macam itu? Tentu saja sudah sampai, dia tidak mungkin melupakan bagaimana bentuk rumahnya sendiri kan?

Joonmyeon terkekeh kemudian mengangguk, "tentu saja. Kita sudah sampai di kediamanmu, Zhang."

Yixing memainkan ujung kemejanya. Rasa gugup melandanya. Kenapa rasanya dia berharap Joonmyeon salah rumah kemudian mereka terpaksa mencari – cari keberadaan alamat rumah Yixing?

_Ya Tuhan, Yixing, kalian sudah berakhir. Ingat? Kalian sudah berakhir!_, sugestinya dalam hati.

"Xing, kau tidak mau turun?"

Yixing tertohok, "kau mengusirku?"

Joonmyeon _spechless_, "b-bukan. A-aku—maksudku—"

"Sudahlah, Myun. Kalau dari awal tidak ikhlas mengantarku pulang ya tidak usah mengantarku pulang. Apa susahnya, sih? Toh kita sudah tidak ada hubungan apa – apa."

Giliran Joonmyeon yang tertohok. Tapi mungkin dia lebih sakit.

Dikuncinya cepat seluruh pintu mobilnya dan kembali menyalakan mesin mobilnya sebelum menginjak gasnya sekuat mungkin.

Yixing yang menyadari kecepatan mobil Joonmyeon diluar batas memelototkan matanya, "Myun, kau ingin kita mati?"

Joonmyeon tidak merespon. Dilajukannya terus mobilnya sampai di depan sebuah taman—

Ciiittt

—segera kakinya menginjak rem.

Yixing bernapas lega—meski jantungnya berdetak cepat—karena keinginan hidup Joonmyeon masih lebih besar dari keinginannya bunuh diri.

_Hell_, lagipula Yixing masih ingin menikah dan hidup bahagia. Dia bersumpah akan menggentayangi Joonmyeon kalau sampai lelaki pemilik _angelic smile_ itu benar – benar menabrakkan mobilnya.

"Kenapa kau masih mengungkitnya?"

Joonmyeon bertanya tanpa menatapnya dan Yixing sendiri tidak mengerti apa maksud pertanyaan Joonmyeon.

"Joon—"

Refleks Yixing mundur ketika Joonmyeon dengan tiba – tiba menghadapkan badannya ke arahnya, tubuh itu perlahan mendekat. Hidung Yixing dapat jelas mencium wangi parfum yang Joonmyeon kenakan.

Parfum ini—

"Apa kau tahu?"

Yixing menggeleng, "apa kau tahu kalau aku sama tersiksanya dengan dirimu?"

Yixing menatapnya tepat di mata. Ada pantulan dirinya di sana. Hanya dirinya.

"Apa kau tahu betapa bingungnya aku ketika aku dihadapkan dengan dua pilihan?"

Yixing samar – samar mendengar, tapi pikirannya lebih memilih fokus pada apa yang ia hirup sekarang.

Joonmyeon masih memakai parfum yang diberikannya.

Betapa ia ingin memaki lelaki itu sekarang.

"Apa kau tahu betapa bingung dan tersiksanya aku ketika aku harus memilih antara dirimu dan impianku?"

Grep

"H-hiks. . ."

Joonmyeon balas memeluk Yixing, dihirupnya dalam – dalam aroma tubuh lelaki yang sampai sekarang masih menempati tempat spesial di hatinya.

Yixing menggeleng, "aku tidak apa, hiks. . . aku tidak apa, Joonmyeon. Kau bisa meninggalkanku dan memilih impianmu."

Pelukan mereka mengerat, setetes liquid bening mengaliri pipi Joonmyeon, "tapi aku masih ingin bersamamu."

Yixing melepas pelukannya, menatap Joonmyeon sambil menggenggam tangannya, "tidak, Myun. Kau harus fokus pada impianmu. Aku tidak ingin menjadi penghalangmu. Ini adalah balasan dari Tuhan atas semua usaha kerasmu."

"Tapi kita pasti masih bisa berkomunikasi meskipun jarak memisahkan kita. Jarak bukanlah penghalang, Yixing."

Yixing melepas genggaman tangannya, "ya, bisa, tapi tidak sebagai sepasang kekasih."

Ekspresi kecewa ditunjukkan Joonmyeon. Sepertinya hubungan mereka memang tidak bisa lagi diselamatkan.

"Aku akan tetap memberikan dukunganku, tapi sebagai—" Yixing menguatkan hati. Memang ini yang harus ia lakukan dari dulu, "—teman."

Yixing membuka pintu mobil kemudian segera berlari menjauh.

Ia tidak boleh berhenti.

Ia tidak boleh berbalik.

Ia tidak boleh kalah dengan perasaannya.

Ia harus kuat.

**.**

Karena ku sanggup walau ku tak mau

Berdiri sendiri tanpamu

Ku mau kau tak usah ragu

Tinggalkan aku

Kalau memang harus begitu

**.**

Yixing memang mengatakan ia akan mendukung Joonmyeon sebagai teman. Tapi sayangnya hal itu tidak benar – benar terwujud dengan keadaan hatinya yang semakin memburuk setelah kejadian hari itu.

Ia bahkan sampai membolos dengan alasan menjenguk neneknya yang sakit di Changsa. Teman – temannya yang datang untuk membujuknya hanya mendapat gelengan kepala dari Nyonya Zhang, "Yixing tidak mau diganggu. Ia mengancam tidak akan kembali ke Seoul kalau sampai Ahjumma memberi tahukan alamat neneknya di Changsa. Ahjumma minta tolong untuk pengertiannya."

Mereka semua pulang dengan wajah tertekuk. Terutama Kris dan Sehun yang bahkan belum sempat mengutarakan isi hati mereka pada lelaki pemilik _single dimple_ itu.

"Padahal waktunya hanya tinggal hari ini." Lirih Chanyeol yang diangguki Baekhyun di sebelahnya.

"Mungkin kita coba kirim _voicemail_. Siapa tahu saja dia mendengarkan kemudian berubah pikiran." Semua setuju dengan usul Kyungsoo kemudian mereka berpisah untuk pulang ke rumah masing – masing.

**.**

Tak perlu kau buatku mengerti

Tersenyumlah karena ku sanggup

**.**

Yixing mengerjapkan matanya, membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke kamarnya melalui jendela kamar.

"Jam berapa ini?" tanyanya ntah pada siapa.

Matanya melirik ke meja rias di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Meraih ponselnya yang ia matikan selama tiga hari terakhir.

Matanya membulat, begitu banyak _voicemail_ yang diterimanya.

"_Yixing, kapan kau pulang? Tidak rindu dengan Mama dan Baba? Oh iya, teman – temanmu silih berganti datang ke rumah. Xing, bukankah Mama dan Baba pernah bilang untuk tidak menyusahkan orang lain? Cepat pulang anak nakal! Atau kau akan tinggal di Changsa selamanya!"_

Yixing menghela napas, dirinya jadi sedikit merasa bersalah dengan kedua orang tuanya. Mereka sudah bekerja keras agar dirinya melanjutkan sekolah sampai ke jenjang universitas. Tapi hanya karena masalah hati, ia langsung mengabaikan kewajibannya.

Maafkan anakmu yang durhakan ini, Ma. Batinnya nelangsa.

"_Yixing, ini aku Chanyeol. Ah kau membuatku dan lainnya khawatir! Kemana sebenarnya kau penggila kuda? Heh, tidak jantan sekali kau kabur dari masalah. Ck, asal kau tahu, ya, Donghae sunbae marah besar pada Kai dan Sehun karena kau menonaktifkan ponselmu. Kau tahu kan kau itu salah satu _hoobae_ kesayangannya di_ club dance? _Cepat pulang, sialan! Kau bahkan membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo marah pada kami karena tidak bisa menjaga dirimu dengan baik. Aduh, aku tidak mengerti apa sebenarnya isi pikiran seorang uke."_

Yixing terkekeh mendengar setiap omelan yang Chanyeol lontarkan di-_voicemail_-nya.

"By the way_, Joonmyeon akan berangkat besok sore ke Jerman."_

DEG

"_Kami semua akan mengantarnya ke bandara. Kau. . ._

_. . ._

_. .yakin tidak mau ikut mengantarkannya? Bukankah. . ._

_. . ._

_. .kau yang bilang padanya kalau kau akan mendukungnya mewujudkan impiannya itu sebagai. . ._

_. ._

_. . .teman?"_

Yixing membiarkan ponselnya meluncur jatuh ke tempat tidur. Diliriknya jam dinding di atas lemari pakaiannya.

Pukul 16.15

Buru – buru ia menekan nama Joonmyeon di layar ponselnya.

"_H-halo, Xing. I-ini aku, Joonmyeon."_

Yixing memejamkan matanya, berusaha menghalau liquid bening yang akan jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"_Kau yang bilang padaku kalau kau akan mendukungku sebagai teman kan? Tapi kenapa sekarang kau menghilang? Kau kemana, Yixing? Apa kau marah padaku? Maaf, tidak seharusnya aku memaksakan keinginanku."_

Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya. Memberi respon seolah Joonmyeon ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"_Tapi sepertinya sekarang aku harus memaksakan keinginanku. Aku berangkat besok sore, ku harap kau pulang ke Seoul dan mengantarkan keberangkatanku ke tempat dimana aku bisa mewujudkan impianku."_

Tidak, sudah terlambat. Pesawatnya pasti sudah _take off_ dari lima belas menit yang lalu. Batin Yixing semakin nelangsa.

"Atau kalau kau tak bisa berada di bandara, hubungi aku. Setidaknya, ucapan semangat darimu akan lebih berarti untukku. Aku butuh dukunganmu, Zhang."

Buru – buru Yixing memutuskan _voicemail_ itu. Segera saja ia tekan digit nomor telepon yang telah ia hapal di luar kepala.

Tut. . . tut. . .tu—

"_Yoboseyo?"_

Yixing ingin memekik senang ketika nada tut – tut dari speaker ponselnya tergantikan dengan suara merdu Joonmyeon, "J-joonmyeon."

Joonmyeon di seberang sana tercekat, ia tak mengira Yixing akhirnya memilih untuk menghubunginya, _"Y-yixing."_

"K-kau di mana?"

Yixing tidak tahu, tapi di sana Joonmyeon mengembangkan senyumnya, _"aku masih di bandara. Kenapa? Kau mengira aku sudah pergi?"_

Yixing bersyukur dalam hati, "t-tapi bukankah pesawatmu _take off_ pukul empat sore ini?", melirik lagi jam dinding di atas lemarinya, "dan sekarang sudah pukul setengah lima."

Terdengar helaan napas di seberang, _"pesawatnya_ delay _karena mengalami sedikit gangguan."_

Yixing lagi – lagi bersyukur, "aaaa—Joonmyeon?"

"Ya?"

Bibir Yixing kelu. Ia ingin sekali berucap tapi mengapa rasanya ada yang menahannya.

"_Kenapa, Xing-ah?"_

"A—itu, Kau pasti bisa mewujudkan impianmu!"

Joonmyeon terkekeh, _"impianku adalah bisa meneruskan kuliah ke Jerman dan itu akan segera terwujud saat pesawatku tiba di sana."_

Yixing menepuk jidatnya, "A—m-maksudku semoga impianmu untuk membuat pesawat jet dengan kemampuanmu sendiri bisa terwujud."

"_Ne, terima kasih, Xing-ah."_

"_Perhatian, pesawat dengan nomor 001XXP tujuan Jerman akan segera berangkat. Diharapkan untuk kepada para penumpang segera melakukan—"_

"_Xing-ah pesawatku sudah akan _take off_. Aku—"_

"T-tunggu!"

"_Ne, Xing-ah?"_

Bola mata Yixing berputar dan sialnya berhenti pada pemandangan di luar jendela kamarnya.

Langit senja dan matahari yang mulai terbenam.

"I-itu—"

"_. . ."_

"S-s—"

"_. . ."_

"S-s—"

"_Perhatian, pesawat dengan nomor 001XXP tujuan Jerman akan segera berangkat."_

"_Xing-ah, kau mau mengatakan apa?"_

"S-semangat, ya, Joonmyeon! Semoga kuliahmu di sana lancar."

Joonmyeon di seberang menampakkan senyumnya, _"Ne, gomawo. Kamu juga, jaga diri baik – baik, ya?"_

Yixing hanya mengangguk. Ia tak langsung memutuskan sambungan line telepon.

"_Oh iya Xing-ah, _voicemail_ dariku tolong dengarkan sampai akhir, ya?"_

"Eh? Kenap—"

Tut tut tut. . .

Sambungan telepon diputus Joonmyeon. Sepertinya lelaki itu sudah tidak punya waktu lagi untuk melanjutkan obrolannya.

Ada sebersit rasa kecewa di hati Yixing tapi buru – buru ia periksa kembali _voicemail_ dari Joonmyeon dan didengarkannya ulang.

"_Baiklah, aku harus segera tidur. Tapi—"_

Hening kemudian, detik voicemail itu masih terus berjalan. Membuat Yixing merasa panas dingin menunggu kalimat selanjutnya.

"_aku ingin membuat pengakuan terlebih dulu."_

Hening kembali dan Yixing merasa oksigen mulai menjauhinya, _"Zhang Yixing, saranghae. Jeongmal!"_

Liquid bening itu akhirnya menetes. Bersamaan dengan perasaan sesak yang menghimpit dadanya. Yixing membiarkan ponselnya jatuh kembali. Ia memeluk kakinya yang tertekuk dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di sana.

"Hiks. . .nado, Joonmyeon-ah. Nado saranghae, jeongmal! Hiks. . ."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Mau dikatakan apa lagi kita tak akan pernah satu_

_Engkau di sana, aku di sini meski hatiku memilihmu_

**.**

**END**

**.**

Sedikit klarifikasi aja, sih /tsah/

Saya sengaja buat ending Chanyeol dan Yixing dengan bahasa 'elo-gue' karena di sini mereka adalah teman dekat yang sama - sama brutal. Kalau dibuat 'aku-kamu' saya pribadi geli nulisnya. Beda lagi kalau Yixing dan Joonmyeon, karena mereka sepasang kekasih jadi gak etis kalau panggilnya 'elo-gue', lebih cocok 'aku-kamu' kan?

Mengenai Kris dan Sehun, mereka dijadikan pelarian? Iya. Tapi Yixing tidak sepenuhnya menyukai mereka. Yixing menanggapi dengan baik perhatian mereka yang berikan tapi tidak sampai memberikan sepenuh hatinya.

Yixing dan Joonmyeon berpisah karena Yixing tidak mau ldr-an. Bukan tidak mau karena tidak kuat, Yixing aslinya terbiasa sendiri (yang penting ada teman), tapi Yixing tidak mau karena takut dia akan mengganggu konsen Joonmyeon dengan impiannya.

Final, ya? Saya tetap tidak membuat mereka bersatu karena tidak ingin mengubah konsep akhir cerita ini. Tidak ada akhir kisah yang selalu bahagia meskipun kisah SuLay hanya sebuah fanfict (ngga juga, sih, campuran sama kisah gue).

So' review juseyo~


End file.
